


Crisis on the Emblem of Hope

by Mondo1682



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: What if the West family and Cisco ended up on a certain earth that was in what Cisco calls the middle of the avengers.





	Crisis on the Emblem of Hope

In a blue portal the wests and cisco end up in a battle. Which they didn't expect. They thought they would end up on earth 2 with Harry Wells. Except for one who was genuinly surprised at the state of the earth they landed in.

He can say the earth or spot looked like right out of the movie from the avengers. Like the end of the movie. People running. Lots of Damage. Whoever is the Chitauri somewhere attacking. It both excited him and terrified him. Because they were in the middle of it.

The wests on the other hand. Were both confused and afraid. They didn't know what earth this was. Not the one they planned on. And they were in the middle of chaos. And they weren't sure how to handle it.

Nobody says anything until Wally says " Okay i know this isn't where harry and jessie are." Only for the father of the family Joe West to say. "Yep Cisco what earth is this? Are we even on Earth 2?" Everybody hearing the insecurity of having no plan in his voice to save his daughter.

A little nervous laughter. Cisco says "We'll we could be." At everybodies are you serious looks. He explains. "We know earth 2 was always a mess esspecially it having more metas than us. And we don't know breach physics to know where we would land. We don't have a speed cannon anymore!" 

Before the fight goes on anymore. Iris says "okay i been in a ton of family fights. So table it. And let's go find out where we are. Because we can't stand out here in the middle of the avengers." 

Only for Cisco to nervously go "Yes." At everybodies look again. He says "what I love a good pop culture refrence. Look around us." As they started to head away from this.

Then a mysterious voice starts

But because someone changed the plans. Created a whole new future. Where they had a better chance to win. Not just a life but the morale of the team. Or a better phrase of mind. For many years to come. From the Crisis on the Emblem of hope. 

Sincerly " the author." Because I put this in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then end was suppose to be like the season 3 flashpoint eobard speech. Couldn't resist. Rights to Supergirl and Flash. 
> 
> All will be explained. How this formed in story. But out. It's obvious they could have went to a better earth. Meaning the other option Kara's earth. They heard about it from kara assiting with the dominator crossover. Even though they have Daxamites. 
> 
> Which the end of season 2 of supergirl was completely like the avengers. Portals. Attacking the city. Getting a device built to summon said portals. Daxamites are like Chitauri. Even though they were kinda guardian like. 
> 
> This earth still has way more than just earth 2 harry and his gun. Some say it's super. So this is the angle if they secretly went to this earth instead. 
> 
> Comments below. I don't get a lot of comments. Don't be scared lol. I'll talk to you guys. Plus i'd like the critique. Hope all is good. With Covid and quarantine's happening.


End file.
